Alice
Alice is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Wii Sports Club Alice and her sister are the champions of Tennis. They face you when you get to Level ★5. She and her sister earned the title "The Smash Sisters" after defeating the former champions. You'll get the Stamp "Beat the Best" once you defeat them and you can play with a Frying Pan (LilGreenYoshi has the Frying Pan). She is faced randomly after this. In Baseball, Alice is at Level 8. In Boxing, she is mediocre at Grade 4. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Alice is an Advanced Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on articles or for making 50 edits on Wii Party U articles. *Her Japanese name is Arisu (アリス). *The Tennis Champions Alice and Barbara are better then the Wii Sports Tennis Champions Elisa and Sarah, because the Mii near the net is hitting the ball more then in Wii Sports. That means it is harder. *'Alice' and Barbara are the only CPU Miis that have a confirmed relation. In this case, Alice is the twin sister of Barbara. *'Alice' is one of the three Miis that appear in the artwork of Mario Chase from Nintendo Land, with the other two being Skip and Millie. *She appears as a ghost in Mario Kart 8. *according to her profile, she's American. Gallery HAA_0092_Alice.JPG|Alice's QR Code (created by YT12345). Badge-45-4.png|Alice's badge. Badge-6-4.png|Alice's badge. Badge-edit-7.png|Alice's Badge. Screenshot_2018-05-07-11-33-16-768_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Alice's face expressions. Screenshot_2018-05-07-11-33-25-427_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Alice's face expressions. Nintendo direct pic 10.jpg|'Alice' with Bowen, Xixi, Haruka, Leonel, Alphonse, Delilah, Merrick, Clara, and Dylan. Wii Sports Club Tennis Champions Alice & Barbara Champion.png|'Alice' with her sister in Tennis. FullSizeRender(1).jpg|A message describing the Tennis Champions from Wii Sports Club. WVW69jN11roCrp2gGn.jpg|'Alice' in Mario Kart 8. Mario-kart-8-545b5cd156ffc.jpg|Alice and Marit in Mario Kart 8 with racing suits and Amiibo. Mario_kart_8_mii_0_0.jpg|David, Alice, and Jesús in Mario Kart 8. Alice_SSB4.png|'Alice' in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Wii Sports CPU.png|'Alice' is the 4th one from the left. HNI_0073 (1).JPG|'Alice' with Zi-Kai in Miitopia. NL_Chasemarioart.png|'Alice' (Green Toad) chasing a Mii (with the Mario suit). with Skip and Millie (Blue and Pink Toads, respectively). NL-Toad Mii Artwork.png|Another artwork of Alice (Green Toad) chasing a Mii (with the Mario suit). with Skip and Millie (Blue and Pink Toads, respectively). 3029882-nintendo.jpg|'Alice' with Ji-hoon and Rie in a My Nintendo artwork. Alice.png F4f652c39c82e024aa5b57f898fcc91c.jpg|'Alice' in a Super Smash Bros 4 artwork with Bernd, Sophia, Mizuho, Ji-hoon, Yuya, and Dunbar. Tumblr nemfwlerfe1qzp9weo2 1280.jpg|Alice in Mario Kart 8 with Rie, Daisuke, Joseph and Marit. IMG_20190110_151437.jpg|Alice in Bowling, with Mizuho. Wii_sports_families_the_poblocki_sisters_by_robbieraeful_daf8si0-250t.jpg|Barbara (Wii Sports Club) with Alice. IMG 1848.jpg IMG_2209.jpg Ice_screenshot_20190223-105331.png|'Alice' (Bad Look) in Tomodachi Life, along with Tohru. IMG 2749.jpg IMG 2784.jpg Alice's QR Code.JPG|QR Code of Alice. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(13).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(23).jpg 3- Advanced-0.jpg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Champions Category:Pro Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Mii Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party U Category:Purple Females Category:Miis who love purple Category:American Miis Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Edit badge Miis Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:One-time Pro Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Nintendo